1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device installed on a electrical fan for changing the magnitude and direction of the wind from the fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional electrical fan has no such a device to change its wind pressure and direction. Although recently there are some kinds of fans having a device to change the blowing wind magnitude and/or direction, their function is limited.